1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in aircraft passenger display systems and, more particularly, pertains to new and improved video display systems in the passenger compartment of an aircraft wherein instructive and entertaining information is displayed to the passengers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Display systems relating to aircraft abound in the prior art. Such systems are utilized for a variety of purposes, such as tracking and analyzing information relating to air traffic control, displaying information on flights to provide for advanced planning and scheduling, and monitoring ground traffic at an airport. Other than U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,696 (Salter, Jr. et al.), all such systems are used solely for the administering of aircraft traffic.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,696, an electronics package connecting the airborne electronics of a passenger aircraft to the passenger visual display system of the aircraft was disclosed. The electronics package provides passengers with a variety of real-time displays of information, such as ground speed, outside air temperature, or altitude. Other information displayed by the electronics package included a map of the area over which the aircraft flies and destination information, such as a chart of the destination terminal including aircraft gates and connecting flight information listings.
Although the electronics package of U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,696 provides much useful information to passengers in an aircraft, it does not automatically tailor such information to the phases of flight of the aircraft.